The skeletal system is a balanced support framework subject to variation and degradation. Changes in the skeletal system can occur due to environmental factors, degeneration, and aging. An orthopedic joint of the skeletal system typically comprises two or more bones that move in relation to one another. Movement is enabled by muscle tissue and tendons attached to the skeletal system of the joint. Ligaments hold and stabilize the one or more joint bones positionally. Cartilage is a wear surface that prevents bone-to-bone contact, distributes load, and lowers friction. The spinal column is comprised of vertebrae, discs, ligaments, and muscles that stabilize the vertebral column and protects the spinal nerves.
There has been substantial growth in the repairing of the human skeletal system as orthopedic joint implant technology has evolved. In general, improvements to orthopedic implant joints have been based on empirical data that is sporadically gathered from real patients. Similarly, the majority of implant surgeries are being performed with tools that have not changed substantially in decades but have been refined over time. In general, the orthopedic implant procedure has been standardized to meet the needs of the general population. Adjustments due to individual skeletal variations rely on the skill of the surgeon to adjust the process for the exact circumstance. At issue is that there is little or no data during an orthopedic surgery, post-operatively, and long term that provides feedback to the orthopedic manufacturers and surgeons about the implant status.